


Jealous

by nonsensewriter



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsensewriter/pseuds/nonsensewriter
Summary: After seeing Bonnie with an old friend, Damon starts to realize that he may have been repressing his feelings for her.





	

Standing side by side with his brother outside Bonnie’s door on a Thursday night was the last thing Damon wanted to do but Elena suggested that he should actually apologize to Bonnie. Since they’ve started their relationship, Bonnie has been distancing herself from Elena and she thinks that if he attempts to make amends with Bonnie, their friendship will get back on track. And even though he knew it was going to take more than an apology for him for Bonnie and Elena to get to where they were he decided to just go with it instead of bursting her bubble.

 

“I know you’re in there.” He says repeatedly knocking on the door, ignoring Stefan’s attempts of getting him to stop. He already didn’t want to be here, he just wanted to say he was sorry and go. Any conversation between him and Bonnie that went beyond three minutes usually ended in an argument and he didn’t have the time for that.

 

“Look, I don’t want to be here anymore than you want me to be here. But…” He trails off when the door opens and he’s greeted with the sight of Bonnie standing on the other side, a face full of makeup, half of her hair pulled back while the rest hangs over her shoulders in loose waves, white gold chandelier earrings dangling from her ears. Letting his eyes trail down her body he sees she’s in a white lace two piece dress paired with white pumps, a white clutch in her hands.

 

“Damon, Stefan,” Bonnie frowns looking back and forth between the two brothers “what are you doing here?”

 

When neither say anything Bonnie opens her clutch, pulling out her phone, growing more confused by their presence when she doesn’t see any missed calls or unread texts.

 

“Are you going somewhere?”

 

“Um, yeah.” She smiles, taking a step outside, pulling the door closed behind her.

 

“Where?”

 

“Out.”

 

“Out, where?” Damon asks as he starts to trail her.

 

“I have a date.”

 

Damon isn’t sure why but he feels a wave of anger wash over him. He knows it isn’t Jeremy, he had overheard Elena talking to him on the phone just a few hours ago. So who the hell could she being going on a date with? It didn’t matter because there was no way in hell he was about to let this happen.

 

“No.”

 

“No?” Bonnie raises an eyebrow, turning to face him.

 

“No.” Damon confirms, ignoring the look he’s getting from Stefan.

 

“Why not?”

 

“I wanted to apologize for what happened with Abby.”

 

“Okay, apology accepted.” Bonnie shrugs wondering what brought this on though she knows it can be summed up in one word. Elena. She manages to not roll her eyes as she opens her car door, groaning when Damon closes it, leaning against the door “Damon.”

 

“That’s it? No whining about how it wasn’t sincere and how you you know it’s just bull-”

 

“Damon, I honestly could not give less of a damn about getting an apology from you. Because like you said I think―I know that it’s not sincere. If you’re worried about me going back to Elena or whatever, don’t. Your secret is safe with me, promise. Now can you please move?”

 

“No.”

 

Bonnie lets out a deep breath and turns to face Stefan, smiling when she sees his gaze traveling up until he meets her eyes before clearing his throat as he looks away. Her smile turning into a grin when she realizes what he was staring at. While the feminist in her wants to slap him, the rest of her is kind of flattered that she of all people caused Stefan to temporarily drop his gentleman act. “Stefan.”

 

Stefan swallows and returns his attention to Bonnie, still embarrassed at being caught.

 

“Why exactly are you here?”

 

“You want me to leave?”

 

“No,” Bonnie shakes her head after a brief pause “I just wanted to know why you came when you’ve already apologized for what happened.”

 

“Elena thought he’d be a good buffer.”

 

Bonnie frowns at Damon’s answer. While usually that would make sense, she wonders what the hell is wrong with Elena considering that Stefan was going to kill her. Maybe she didn’t know that part of the story, though it wouldn’t surprise her if she did. Somehow through all the things Stefan has done, he was still seen as the good brother. After that night Bonnie learned that there was no good brother. Only one was better at hiding his monster while the other embraced it. Dangling it out in the open for everyone to see as if it were his pride and joy.

 

“Well,” she sighs flipping her hair over her shoulders “I’ll see you guys later.” She smiles turning on her heel when she sees a black car stop in her peripheral, telling Damon that she only needed to get a sweater from her car but she doesn’t necessarily need it. Laughing when he suggests getting it for her.

 

Damon starts to insist when he sees a tall man with brown skin, a shaven head and brown eyes greeting Bonnie with a smile. Scowling when he hears him compliment her before she presses her lips to his, opening the door for her when she pulls away. Damon stands at his full height when the man looks at him, giving him a once over before turning his attention to Stefan doing the same. A smirk on his face as he gives them both a small wave after seemingly sizing them up.

 

“Nice to see you too.” He smiles when neither Damon or Stefan return his greeting after closing the door after Bonnie, once he sees she’s seated.

 

“You know him?” Stefan asks watching as they drive off, having picked up on the hostility between the two.

 

“Marcel Gerard.” Damon replies “Think you in the twenties, minus the whole Ripper thing.”

 

Stefan raises his eyebrows “You think Bonnie knows?”

 

“She’s a witch Stefan, what do you think?”

  
  


When Damon pulls into a parking spot the next day at Mystic Falls High School to pick Elena up, he briefly contemplates waiting or just going inside to get Elena himself. He decides on the latter and gets out and makes his way towards the front doors of the school. As soon as he walks in he sees Elena talking to Caroline at her locker and starts to go over to them but stops when he spots Bonnie digging through her bag. Not wanting to have to hear Caroline talk about whatever has her waving her hands around animatedly he strolls over to his little witch and casually leans against the locker right next to hers waiting for her to close the door to her locker so he’s the first thing she sees when she’s done forcing her books inside.

 

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Damon asks, trademark smirk on his face when he sees that he’s scared her.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Bonnie replies once her heart stops racing, hiking her bag on her shoulder adjusting the books resting in the crook of her arm as she turns to face him.

 

“So you just go around kissing random guys now?”

 

As soon as the words leave his mouth he tenses and closes his eyes “Bon,” He sighs.

 

Bonnie’s first instinct is to send him to his knees begging for her to stop all the while she calls him every name in the book but she forces it down. Damon is the last person worth her breath so she simply lets an indignified laugh pass her lips as she walks around him. Not in the least bit surprised when he suddenly blocks her path but what does surprise her is the look in his eyes as he stares down at her. He looked scared. Good.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“Then what  _ did _ you mean it like, Damon?”

 

Silence.

 

“Exactly.” Bonnie looks at him “I’m not asking for an apology, Damon. We both know that they don’t mean shit, so don’t bother with them. It’s a waste of time. Besides, you shouldn’t have to apologize for something that  _ you _ don’t think you should have to be sorry about. Do it because you actually feel bad. And we both know when it comes to me you never have and probably never will so just stop. It’s insulting.”

 

Damon blinks, not sure what to say. Leave it to Bonnie to teach him something and cut it to him quick at the same time without even trying. When she walks around him he’s tempted to go after her but he can’t bring himself to do so. What would he say? And to make it worse he hears the blondes sum up his thoughts exactly,

 

“Ouch.” Caroline looks at Damon sympathetically, having heard every word Bonnie said to him. While she agrees wholeheartedly with her best friend she still feels for the older Salvatore despite her own issues with him.

 

“Don’t hurt him Bon.” Matt smiles as he falls into step with her, nodding in agreement when she tells him that someone needed to say it.

 

“You okay?”

 

Damon blinks and looks up to see Elena staring at him with those doe eyes as she rubs his arm.

 

“Yeah,” He answers with a half hearted smirk.

 

Elena gives him a look but relents and walks right along next to him to the front doors after waving to Caroline and Tyler. When she steps outside she stills when she hears a laugh she hasn’t heard in a  _ long _ time, she looks around until she spots the source, a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth when she sees Bonnie scooped up in a guy’s arms. Blinking when she sees Bonnie pull him down into her, clearly not shy about p.d.a.. But a frown settles on her features when she looks up to see Damon staring at them looking as if he’s about to burst.

 

“Damon?”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Elena doesn’t get the chance to even try to protest before she complies and starts to walk along with Damon, though it doesn’t stop her from looking back to Bonnie frowning when she sees Caroline bumping Bonnie away from him with her hip pulling him into a hug. Making Elena think that this isn’t the first time she’s seeing him. Her suspicions confirmed when she hears Caroline say that it’s good to see him again before asking about their date because Bonnie wouldn’t give her any details and she can’t help but feel a twinge. She used to be the first person that got to meet Bonnie’s boyfriends and the first to know her crush and vice versa but it looks like Caroline has taken her place.

  
  


When Stefan walks into the living room he sees his brother sitting down in a chair with a bottle of bourbon in his hand.

 

That’s never a good sign.

 

“Damon?” He calls his brother name warily as he slowly approaches him.

 

“Relax Stefan, I’m just not in the mood to go back and forth for another-”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

Damon blinks in surprise, not even in his brother’s Ripper binges has he ever heard him curse. Though when he had no emotions, Stefan didn’t exactly need to use expletives to get someone in their feelings. Or throw them off of their game.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Caroline told me about what happened with Bonnie yesterday.”

 

“Caroline needs to learn to keep her mouth shut.” Damon grumbles in response before taking a deep swig.

 

“You want to get on someone else’s bad side today?” Caroline narrows her eyes at Damon when he turns to face her, though he misses the smirk on her face when he turns his attention to her left watching intently as Bonnie walks in, in a dark blue off the shoulder dress paired with black spiked heels.

 

Is that a tattoo? Damon frowns when his eyes spot black ink on the inside of her wrist when she pushes her hair back.

 

“Hot date?” Stefan smiles at Bonnie who blushes as she looks down.

 

“Caroline forced Marcel and I to go out with her for drinks.”

 

It’s then that Damon notices that Caroline is in a blue skater dress with the sides cut out paired with black ankle boots.

 

“I did not force, he offered.”

 

“Yeah, after you kept saying that you needed a drink.” Bonnie shakes her head in amusement.

 

“Where are you guys going?”

 

Everyone turns to see Elena walking down the stairs, a slight smile on her face when she sees her friends.

 

“Um, we just…” Bonnie trails off.

 

“Marcel took Bonnie and I out for drinks.” Caroline steps in.

 

“Marcel?” Elena raises an eyebrow, figuring that’s the guy’s name from yesterday but wants confirmation.

 

“Bonnie’s  _ boyfriend _ .” Caroline smiles nudging Bonnie ignoring the eye roll she gets in return.

 

Elena feels her heart sink at their exchange, her insecurities getting the best of her. Caroline actually had taken her spot.

 

“Bonnie…”

 

“I was going to tell you but you…” Bonnie lets out a breath “You’re never really around anymore.” She finally says deciding to just rip off the bandaid. She couldn’t keep it in for forever, but when she sees the hurt look on Elena’s face she feels a twinge. Giving Caroline a thankful look when she steps in,

 

“Damon, you called us for an emergency meeting.”

 

Damon sets the bottle down and starts to tell them about the plans for the trip to Nova Scotia. Giving a look to Bonnie making it clear to her that he’s not happy about her recent change of attitude when it comes to helping him.

 

When Bonnie sees the look Damon gives her she almost loses it but she gives him a sweet smile instead, knowing that it’ll only infuriate him smirking when she sees the annoyance in his eyes before going on about their travel arrangements. When she hears that the Originals are joining she can’t help but feel annoyed. She has nothing against Rebekah, the chick has never done anything to her personally but she’s not looking forward to having Klaus tag along. Once he stops talking she takes that as a sign of the meeting being over and she gets up from her seat smiling when she sees that Caroline has done the same and they laugh before making their way out of the boarding house. Only to both groan when Damon asks them where they’re going.

 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I have a date with Tyler.”

 

“I’m going to catch a movie with Matt.” Bonnie shrugs rolling her eyes when Damon makes a comment about Marcel.

 

“It’s not Matt that Marcel has a problem with.” She smiles when Damon looks like he wants to jump up from his seat, before realization dawns on him.

 

“You know?”

 

“He mentioned it when he saw you and Stefan and it’s needless to say that he didn’t like being compared to Stefan’s...dark side.”

 

“Bonnie, he’s not a good guy.” Damon says as he gets up from his seat.

 

“And you are?” she frowns, crossing her arms over her chest, meeting his eyes as he walks over to her “In case you haven’t noticed, good guys don’t really exist. Everyone has a dark side. Everyone has a past. I’m not holding yours against you so why should I do that to him?”

 

Damon chuckles “You barely say two words to me but you think you’re not holding my past against me?”

 

“How is that any different than what we did before? The only time we even talk is when it has something to do with saving Elena or when you need my help. So where the hell is this coming from? Why is this a problem all of a sudden?”

 

“It’s not.” Damon replies just a little too quickly. 

 

“Then  _ act _ like it.” Bonnie snaps staring up at him, holding his stare, neither of them blinking.

 

“Um...Bonnie?”

 

“Damon.”

 

Caroline and Stefan briefly share a glance both slightly amused, grins on their faces when Damon and Bonnie turn to Stefan and Caroline respectively.

 

“You still want me to drop you off at Matt’s?”

 

“No, Stefan’s going to drive me home. I don’t want you to be late for your date.” Bonnie replies turning her back to Damon.

 

“Are you sure? I can always reschedule or push it back, I’m sure he won’t mind.”

 

Bonnie smiles appreciating Caroline’s offer but she knows that she wants to see Tyler so she nods her head “I’m sure.”

 

“If you need me, call me, okay?” Caroline waits until Bonnie responds before turning to leave.

 

“Okay.” Bonnie smiles watching as she takes off, “Goodbye Elena.” She says over her shoulder as she walks towards the door not bothering to wait for Stefan.

 

“Bye Bonnie.” Elena replies sadly, she wanted to talk to her before she left but she decides against it having recognized the tone of her voice.

 

“I guess I’ll be right back.” Stefan says still amused that Bonnie essentially forced him into being her driver.

 

“You don’t have to actually drive me home.” Bonnie says after taking her phone away from her ear when she sees Stefan approaching her “I can walk, I just didn’t want to give Damon another reason to hear himself talk.”

 

Stefan laughs, he couldn’t help himself, Bonnie had his brother down to a tee.

 

“Do you want to walk?”

 

Bonnie shrugs, letting out a breath when Stefan wordlessly takes her hand leading her down the driveway and onto the sidewalk.

 

Bonnie opens her mouth once they hit the five minute mark,

 

“He’s like a five year old trapped in a grown man’s body. How have you dealt with that without flipping out and staking him?”

 

“I find reprieves in snapping his neck.” Stefan shrugs, smiling when he sees her smile “He’s my brother, Bonnie. No matter how much I hate him, I couldn’t  _ actually _ kill him. I want to but I can’t bring myself to. I’d be a wreck without him.”

 

Bonnie refrains from pointing out that he ruined two relationships that Stefan thought would be a constant in his life in the course of a year and a half. Plus, she didn’t have any brothers or sisters so she couldn’t really speak on if any sibling bond is strong enough to look over that.

 

“Go on,” Stefan says when he sees her obviously holding her tongue “say it.”

 

“He killed your best friend and stole your girlfriend. And unless I’m wrong, he’s been the cause for the times you’ve gone off the rails. And he wasn’t the one to pull you back on. Yeah, he’s tried but the person to always succeed died at his hands. I understand forgiveness, really I do but I couldn’t forgive that. I’m not trying to turn you against him.” Bonnie shakes her head when Stefan looks at her “But I don’t get how his death would wreck you. I’m not saying your reaction should be singing from the rooftops or anything but I just don’t get it.”

 

“To love Damon is to hate Damon.”

 

Bonnie blinks before frowning at Stefan not liking what she thinks he’s implying.

 

“That’s how he gets to you. He gets under your skin and you can do anything to try to get him out but it doesn’t work.”

 

“I don’t hate Damon.” Bonnie denies knowing that he’s not talking about himself.

 

“Okay.” Stefan shrugs letting her hand go.

 

Bonnie frowns but then realizes they’re right in front of her house.

 

“Thank you.” She mutters turning away from him, it’s not until she reaches her door that she realizes what the smirk on his face is for. And before she can call him out on it he disappears in a flash after giving her a small wave.

 

_ To love Damon is to hate Damon. _ Bonnie makes a ‘Pfft.’ sound. What sense did that make anyway?

  
  


Damon sighs as Elena asks him for what has to be the tenth time what his little exchange with Bonnie was about and just like the last ten times he replies,

 

“I just don’t like her boyfriend.”

 

He expects her to ask him the same question but she shocks him,

 

“You don’t even know him.” she says incredulously “So how can you not like someone that you don’t even know?”

 

Damon decides to just bite the bullet.

 

“I do know him. We actually used to be friends.”

 

Elena frowns, tempted to ask why she didn’t know about this but stops, knowing Damon will probably tell her if she keeps her mouth shut long enough.

 

“While Stefan was off the edge, I was in New Orleans.” he decides to leave his reasoning for going there out of it “When I rolled into town a building was on fire. I heard screams and groans and I thought that maybe if I saved a few lives that would make up for me accidently pushing Stefan off of his rocker. So I went in and after saving a couple of women I saw Marcel on the stage. I was about to leave but I heard that he was still breathing so I bared it all. After I picked him up I sensed he was a vampire and I was going to leave him but he reeked of vervain so I dragged him out. And I quickly found out that that I didn’t save someone worth risking my ass for.”

 

Elena frowns and opens her mouth wanting to know what he means. She and Bonnie may not have the relationship they used have at the moment but she doesn’t want her best friend with anyone dangerous.

 

“Don’t ask any questions you’re not ready to hear the answers too, Elena.” Damon says with an even tone of voice.

 

“Okay,” she says lowly “so you’re just trying to protect Bonnie?”

 

“Something like that.” Stefan smiles as he walks past the couple, stifling a laugh at the look he gets from Damon.

 


End file.
